


Get Out Of This

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Humor, Depression, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, References to Depression, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro wants--no, needs--Keith to go ahead and promise him something.Oneshot/drabble





	Get Out Of This

"...Keith if I don't make it out of this alive, I need you to lead Voltron."

Keith frowned. I mean as weird as all of this actually was, it was possibly even weirder at the fact that this wasn't even the first time Shiro had said something like this before. But there was something different about last time. 

"Shiro, you're not even dying right now."

Shiro wasn't, for the record. He threw his hands up though. 

"I feel like I'm dying all the time though so you listen to me, Keith."

Well. Since he said it like that. 


End file.
